Better than Me
by ToxicSushi
Summary: Back at Hogwarts for eighth year and so many things have changed. Draco for one, wants to start over and become a better person.What will be his hardest obstacle? Changing himself, or creating better relationships with former enemies? HP/DM HP/OC HG/RW
1. New Beginnings

**Authors note: I know I'm not working on my other story. I promise to get back to it, I'm just a little stuck for ideas at the moment.**

It was the first day of school, and as I arrived to platform 9 ¾, I was feeling overwhelmed by a mixture of feelings. Relief, to finally be leaving the Manor and the depressed state of my mother, mixed with doubt. Yes, I know, _Malfoy's never doubt themselves! _ These were the words of my imprisoned farther, consistently echoing in the back of my mind. Yet I feel that I am a new man, no longer bound by the ideals of my father, ready to move on with my life or better yet, start over.

It was my final 'eighth' year, and I had been welcomed back by Headmistress McGonagall herself to have a proper last year. The war was finally over, and my mother and I had barely managed to avoid the dark depths of Azkaban, with the help of one "_Saviour-of-the-bloody-world" _Harry Potter. Not that I would ever admit it, but I was grateful to the heroic Gryffindor for his unexpected help in the trial. My father made the decision for the entire family to follow the Dark Lord blindly. He willingly invited him into our home, all while offering up his family to the pleasures of the demented Wizard. I was fortunate enough to avoid most of the backlash of Voldemort's anger while at school, but unfortunately that was short-lived once I was incapable of killing Dumbledore when I had the old wizard within my grasp in my seventh year.

I felt an involuntary shudder run through me at the memories of what happened after that night as I entered into a small empty compartment of the train. What I went through, what my mother went through…I closed my eyes at the memories flicking behind my eyes, forcing them into the back of my mind where I could keep them buried deep under lock and key. I hoped eventually that they would just stay put back there and I could forget about all of it. Though I knew that would be near impossible unless I went to St Mungo's to have those memories cleared, though I don't think i would trust even the Healers to not mess with a Malfoy if given the chance. Besides, without those memories, I wouldn't be the man I am today, willing to change.

I sat close to the window and hoped to Merlin that the small amount of students that decided to come back to school so soon after the war wouldn't fill the train, and then I could be left to myself and my thoughts. I had all summer to examine my life, the way I wanted to live it, and also how I wanted to treat the people around me. Though thinking about it, and acting on it, seemed to be a little more difficult then I first anticipated. Though I knew that most of the people around me would have some reservations when befriending a former Death Eater, and I hardly expected to be welcomed back with open arms by the Hogwarts student population, but I still felt that sense of doubt growing and looming over me. Could I even pull something like this off? Turn over a new leaf, so to speak, and make new friends? At this point I highly doubted it, and the looks of loathing, fear, and disgust I received from my school mates confirmed that quite easily.

The sound of laughter filled my ears as the compartment door was slid open to reveal the last people I wanted to see at this point, especially when I was already feeling down on myself. Reminding myself that I was still a Malfoy and needed to act as such, I schooled my features into the blank mask I was so well known for. I made no move to look over at the golden trio as they stood in the doorway gaping at me. I knew that most thought I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts this year, especially since I had previously mentioned it in an interview with the _Daily Prophet. _However, that was before my determination to see my life get better, and to have some active part in other people's lives that didn't involve me attempting to kill them or one of their former professors.

I could see their reflection in the outside window as clear as if I were looking right at them. I decided at this point it was better if I pretended to not see them. My eyes trailed from Wesley's overly red, horrified face, to Granger who seemed to be looking more to Potter for his reaction to my presents. I tried my best to hold my face in my cool mask, knowing full well my face was reflecting just as clear as theirs. Though to say I didn't want to laugh out loud at their predictable reaction to seeing me was a bit of an understatement.

The silence stretched on far longer then was comfortable, I was beginning to think that they were just going to stand there glancing at Potter, not sure what to do with themselves. I failed at resisting a small sigh and a roll of my eyes as I turned to meet the trio. I was slightly surprised when bright green orbs were focused solely on me. I was taken back a little at the intensity with which Potter stared at me; it took every Malfoy bone in my body to not shift uncomfortably in my seat. I met his eyes with my own, attempting to convey my intentions of starting over and not getting involved in the petty rivalry we once had. I had no idea how exactly, or if he would understand, but I wasn't about to talk to him about it either, so it would have to do.

"Potter..." I greeted, with a slight nod, forcing my voice to remain steady and civil, though to my own ears it sounded weary and tired. I looked to Granger then Wesley, giving them both an equal nod in greeting, not trusting my voce to not give away how truly uncomfortable I was really feeling.

"Malfoy..." Potter greeted back as he raised one dark eyebrow at me, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I don't know what it was, the greeting or the smile, but in that moment I knew he understood. He knew it was a fresh start and a new year for all of us. I had no idea where that would lead in the long run, or to tomorrow for that matter, all I knew was that he was giving me another chance. I felt warmth run through my body and I could barely supress the grin that appeared unwelcome on my face, so I turned my head to face the window again. Part of me hoping they would just go away. I let myself focus on the moving scenery past the reflection in the window, hoping that my deliberate dismissal of them would make them leave. When I heard the door slide shut once more I felt my body relax slightly, the tension and the breath I didn't realize I was holding coming out in long sigh.

"Mind if I sit?" a voice behind me asked. I turned quickly to find Potter standing before me with a small smile on his lips as he gestured to the seat across from me. I gave a small shake of my head and watched as he took a seat, his eyes never leaving mine. After a moment of slightly uncomfortable silence, his bright green gaze watching me intently, I finally turned to towards the window again. _ What is potter doing? Is he trying to make me uncomfortable? Why is he sitting with me?_ I glanced back at him out of the corner of my eyes, only to quickly look back towards the window. I could feel my face growing warm with a light flush, which only made me frown more. Apparently I wasn't able to control myself as much as I would like while under the scrutiny of his emerald gaze. I hoped he didn't notice my reaction but why did he have to stare at me like that!

A soft chuckle met my ear, that's when I finally turned my attention back to my _former_ enemy, or at least that's how I was attempting to think of him.

"What are you playing at, Potter? Must you sit there staring at me, as if my face is covered in Treacle Tart?" I shot my best 'Malfoy glare' at him, hoping to show how unimpressed I was by him sitting there, so casually sexy, with that blasted mop of raven hair and that bloody sparkle in his eye. _Wait! I did not just call Harry-bloody-Potter sexy! That's not at all what I meant! He his handsome, of course, that is if you like his type- the pure, heroic, innocent type…which I do not. Even if his eyes __**do**__ sparkle…and maybe his hair isn't exactly mop like…it actually makes him look freshly fucked. Oh Salazar, help me…_

Potter arched one dark eyebrow as my mind was reeling with these ridiculous thoughts. All I hoped was that my face and eyes continued to co-operate with me, revealing nothing to the idiotic Gryffindor in front of me.

Potter jumped to his feet suddenly, a crooked smile planted firmly on his lips as he gave me a curt nod.

"It's been…interesting, Malfoy. I'll be seeing you, enjoy the ride." And then he was gone, just like that. _The bloody prat didn't even say answer my question. He just sat there and stared at me. _I looked at my reflection in the window. _Maybe I do have something on my face…maybe a boogie in my nose? No, nothing of the sort, then why in Merlin's name! Agggg, that boy is an enigma._

I decided to sit back a while longer once the train came to a stop. It's not as if I had anyone waiting to share a carriage with me. I heard, before I decided to come back to Hogwarts, that most of the Slytherin's decided it would be best to either avoid Hogwarts completely, choosing another school to finish off at, or they just simply went into hiding. However, those were mostly the families who were still harbouring known Death Eaters. It seemed that the Ministry was far too busy accusing the innocent like me, alright well, mostly innocent.

I stepped off the train and onto the platform, pulling myself up, standing straight and proud, like a Malfoy should. Taking a look around I tried not to notice every set of eyes on me, the glares and whispering as I made my way to the carriages. What do I care if half entire the school hates me, if they all think I should have been sent to Azkaban along with my father, or better yet killed alongside Voldemort in the final battle? I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to finish school and get on with my life.

I watched as Potter and his lemmings stepped into the carriage directly in front of mine. Weasel and Granger seemed to be taking turns telling him a story of some sort, as Longbottom sat listening contently. I watched Potter as his eyes flicked back and forth between the two, showing his interest in the story being told. It was obvious by the animated gestures that the story was either comical or action packed. A small content smile formed on my lips as I watched Potter burst into laughter, his voice deep and rich, and his body leaning over slightly as he tried to compose himself. I could feel my own smile growing as I continued to watch him, and for the first time I felt my stomach twist with frustration with the fact that I was not the one making him laugh like that. I wanted to be someone he could be so happy and carefree with. _What am I thinking, that's just ridiculous. No way would he ever think of me as a friend, never-mind close enough to be that casual and happy with. _I gave a small sigh in that realization, glancing away from him for a moment. Though I couldn't keep myself from glancing back over, I had always watched him in the past, usually to try and figure out what he was up to and how I could stop whatever he was planning. It was different now, now I watched him with different interest. I wanted desperately to see as much of his Harry Potter, the happy sparkling eyed, stress and care free wizard.

I blinked a few times, pulling myself from my new thoughts and opinions developing in my mind, only to find the very person who was occupying my every thought to be staring back at me. His face a smooth mask, yet his eyes sparkled with amusement, curiosity and confusion._ How long had I been staring at him, and had he just noticed now? Or was I so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed him staring back?_ I looked away quickly from is piercing gaze, a small blush forming on my face, as much as I willed it not to. I looked around to see that I was one of the last students to walk into the school. I felt horrified at the realisation of how long I had been staring at Potter. I was determined to be more careful, I would not embarrass myself by revealing my feelings, and surely Potter would take the opportunity to use it against me. He was probably already sitting and having a laugh about how Draco Malfoy had been staring at him the entire ride from the train, like a love sick fool. Of course it had nothing to do with me fancying the idiot Gryffindor because I didn't. No doubt it would be interpreted that way though, since everyone else seemed to swoon over the bloody saviour, i'm sure Potter felt everyone fancied him.

I entered the great hall; my eyes glancing toward the Gryffindor table, immediately kicking myself for my stupidity, as emerald eyes met mine. I quickly turned away making my way to the Slytherin table, to my usual spot. I realized then the foolishness of this as well as I was within Potter's direct line of vision. I made myself refrain from glancing up at the Gryffindor during the entire sorting ceremony, the Headmistress' speech and supper. It wasn't until we were all finishing up the last of our deserts when McGonagall rose to make one last announcement.

"My dear student's, I hope you have enjoyed our first of many meals of this new year. I would like to welcome the first through to seventh years to please follow your head of house to your dorm rooms, I bid you sweet dreams. Eighth years will follow me once all other students have left."

I frowned slightly at the thought of having to wait around while everyone filed out of the great hall. Surely whatever we needed to see, or be told, could wait until morning. All I wanted to do was sleep away this day and start fresh tomorrow.

Once all other students had left, the Headmistress gathered us all together and without another word besides, "please follow me" we were taken to a wing of the school I had never been in, and from the look on most other faces, neither had any of them. I looked to see Potter talking casually with a student I didn't recognise beyond knowing he was a Ravenclaw. I felt my stomach twist as the boy smiled brightly at Potter, placing his hand lightly on the Gryffindor's shoulder. Glaring at the strange feeling washing over me, and supressing the erg to hex the boys hand off, and instead I focused my attention on the room we are now entering. It was a very large room, obviously a common room of some kind, filled with large deep purple, almost black couches and arm largest fire place i had ever seen in a common room, filled a single wall, I could feel the warmth of it from across the room where I stood. As I looked around a thought occurred to me. _She couldn't possibly be considering housing us together!_

"Now students, as you saw in the Great Hall this evening, despite the aftermath of the war, we have many students returning to us as well as many first years. Taking all this into consideration, as well as the privacy and comfort of our older students, I have decided that all eight years will be housed together. You will now be known as the Phoenix house, and your house colours will be purple and silver. I believe that having this new house will help you all to not only avoid the cramped quarters of the other houses, but will also be a fine example of house unity, considering most of you are from different houses. Now, as I call your names into groups of four, you may retire to your new sleeping arrangements."

At that moment I tuned her out as my mind drifted. _How could this be happening, I don't want to share a common room, never-mind a bedroom with anyone in this room. No doubt they would all take the first chance they got to Avada an ex-Death Eater in his sleep._

"Mr. Malfoy…Mr. Malfoy!"

I turned to notice the headmistress staring at me with a slightly annoyed look. "If your finished day dreaming, would you be so kind as to follow your fellow dorm mates." I looked to the direction she gestured to, noticing a door to the right of me to be slightly open. If I would have been paying attention to my surroundings I not only would have noticed who my new dorm mates were, but also the looks of shock and mild snickering thrown in my direction as I walked to the door.

Surely it couldn't be all bad; I would just ignore my dorm mates completely and focus on my classes. _How hard could that be, no matter who I would be stuck with. _As I entered the room I noticed it might be harder then I originally thought, for standing before me, glowing in warm light from the roaring fireplace flicking across pale, exposed skin, was a topless _Harry-bloody-Potter_.

**Authors note: Hope you all like the new story so far. Free cookies for all who review!**


	2. Please Wank In Silence

**Authors note: Yay! Next chapter! I can't say I will always be this fast when posting new chapters, but this was an easy one. It's a bit repetitive of the last chapter, just from Harry's POV. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to continue this way, a chapter per POV, or not. If I do I will try not to make it to repetitive. If you have a preference please let me know! Also, sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta. *tear***

**Anywho, thanks for the favourites and reviews, they keep me going!^.^**

**(I seemed to forget this in the first chap O.o; oops!) I do not own Harry Potter, they are the property of JK Rowling. I just borrow them so I can put them in stories to have my own wicked way with them.*evil grin***

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

I really didn't want to go back to Hogwarts this soon after the war. All I wanted to do was run and hide away somewhere. Maybe travel the world, Merlin knows I have the galleons to do it. Though the more I thought about leaving this mess behind me the more I tried to bottle up the feelings. How could I be so selfish to think that I could leave all my friends behind? To think that the pain I was feeling could be any more than the pain they were going through? Everyone had something taken from then during the war, family and friends, and for most of the students returning to Hogwarts, their own childhood.

These thoughts led me back to Hogwarts. Everyone else was moving on from the horrible suffering and anguish they had experienced over the war, why couldn't I? Sure, my experiences had been quite a bit more…intimate. I did _die_ after all, and had to face the strongest, most evil of all wizards by myself.

As I walked across the platform towards the train, I noticed a flash of white blond hair. _Malfoy…I didn't think he was coming back after everything. _I tuned out Ron as he continued to describe some new _Quidditch _move he was trying to perfect over the summer. I felt bad, but I really didn't give a rat's ass what he did over the summer, or how happy he was. Not when I was left picking up the pieces from the war while the Weasley's went on vacation to Ireland, taking Hermione with them, since she was "part of the family now." _ What am I, chopped dragon liver?_ Not that I would have been able to go with them had they even suggested I come. No, I had to make sure everyone who was involved in the war was given a fair trial, sure it wasn't exactly my responsibility, but I couldn't let Malfoy and his mother be sent to Azkaban. Sure they were involved in some pretty dodgy activity during the war, but I was sure that Malfoy was more of a victim then he had let on, and his mother had saved my life. I felt they needed some sort of second chance, even if all they did was turn around in a few years and be caught up in some sort of Dark Magic scandal. They needed the choice that Lucius obviously hadn't given them.

"Well, what do you think, Mate?" I turned to look at Ron and realized he had just asked me a question and I was expected to answer.

"Er-yeah…that's brilliant, Ron" I started to panic when he stared back at me with a hard look. Had he noticed I wasn't really paying any attention to him? I have a bit of a sigh when he gave me a curt nod and turned to get on the train. Whether or not he noticed, he didn't say. Though, he seemed to accept my answer, at least for now.

Hermione took over the conversation as Ron and I looked into each compartment, hoping to find one that was empty. That's when I saw the flash of white blonde hair once again, ducking into a compartment to the left of us and down the hall a ways. I let my curiosity get the best of me and started to walk towards the door. I could just hear Ron describing the first day of their trip to Ireland, something else I wanted to tune out completely, so I started to walk a little faster towards the door. As Ron made some comment about his mother and father getting confused on a muggle bus, causing Hermione and Neville to laugh out, I reached the door and opened it. Neville continued along his way to meet up with Luna and I stepped into the compartment.

I attempted not to laugh as my friends laughter died off and I observed Malfoy's shoulders tense as he caught our reflection in the window. Even in the reflection of the window I could see his face clearly switch from a look of deep thought, into that cool Malfoy mask I remembered from previous years. It seemed to be a common characteristic of being a Malfoy, each one of them seemed to have the ability to discard their face of all emotion within a single moment. Sometimes I wished I was able to do such a thing, though I know I was more known for wearing my emotions like a billboard sign for all to see.

I didn't notice how long I stood staring at Malfoy until he turned with a sigh to meet my eyes. I was startled then to notice the emotion in his eyes, as if he was trying to convey a message through eye contact alone, and yet his face kept the cool mask. I looked at him with fascination, not really sure how to respond to his gaze except to gaze back at him.

"Potter…" he said to me, giving me a small nod in greeting. His voice was soft and welcoming, as if our past never existed and this was a common greeting that went on between us for years. That's when I realized what he was trying to convey to me with those big piercing grey eyes, how could he miss place the emotion behind them? Even if it wasn't a common occurrence to see this type of communication displayed by Malfoy, he knew because it was exactly how he felt. He wanted to start over too, put everything in the past behind them.

I quirked an eyebrow at him in curiosity, I couldn't believe he was taking the first step in this, but I wasn't about to turn him down and risk having their relationship resort back to childish insults and arguments. They were much older and wiser; something like a war can do that to someone.

"Malfoy…" I gave him a small smile as I continued to look at him with curiosity, yet also showing him I was accepting this new beginning. I still didn't have to like him, or be friends with him; he was still an arrogant git most of the time. I was sure that would never change.

I watched Malfoy as a slow grin spread across his face. I almost gaped at him in shock; I had never seen an expression to open and honest on his face. He looked away quickly as if embarrassed by what he just let me see, focusing back on the window beside him. Ron turned to me, flicking his head back out into the hall as if to tell me he was going to go in search for another free compartment. I have him a small nod, and then looked to Hermione with a smile as I placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. I then turned my attention back to Malfoy and watched him for a moment until I heard the door slide shut behind me. The instant the door closed I saw Malfoy relax, letting out a long drawn out sigh. Apparently he was more uncomfortable with our presents then I would have thought. I was _very_ interested in this new Malfoy, and yet I had no idea why. It's not like I wanted to be friends with him, because really when I thought about him and I becoming friends or even having a decent conversation, it seemed laughable. _Once an arrogant arsehole, always an arrogant arsehole…_I thought to myself. However, there was no harm in trying. He did make the "first move" by being civil, something that I was able to do at least.

"Mind if I sit?" I asked, watching him turn quickly to look up at me in surprise I gave him a small smile and gestured to the seat across from him, taking a seat once he gave the go ahead. I watched him carefully, enjoying the calm silence between us. Though I could tell he was uncomfortable with me being there. How curious was this new Draco Malfoy. Had the war and summer changed him that much, or had my ability to read him just gotten better now that I was watching him with an open mind, to one looking for him to make a wrong move. Unable to hold my eyes any longer he turned to towards the window again. I took that moment to look over him a little more carefully. I had always thought Malfoy was as much of a ferret as Ron and Hermione, but watching him now, he seemed different. He seemed softer, not only in the way he held himself, but also in his facial features. Maybe he had changed, but was I willing to spend the time to find out? Did I really want to make a friend out of this former enemy? I wasn't entirely sure if it was worth the effort, but at lease it would be a good distraction. Maybe then I could move on from the pain…yes, a good distraction was all I needed. I watch as Malfoy glanced back at me out of the corner of his eye only to quickly look back towards the window, his face looking flushed against his pale hair and skin, his brow furrowed in frustration. I wasn't sure if that was frustration directed towards me or him-self. I gave soft chuckle as I thought about how the flush made him look kind of pretty, and how annoyed he would be if I were to tell him that. He would most likely hex me on the spot.

"What are you playing at, Potter? Must you sit there staring at me, as if my face is covered in Treacle Tart?" He said the frustration coming out in his voice. He levelled a glare at me, but to me it looked half-hearted and more embarrassed then I think he was going for. I watched his eyes carefully, watching for a bit of that former emotion that I saw earlier. What I was met with was very interesting, I watched as his eyes flowed up to my hair, down my body then back to meet my eyes again. At first I thought he was looking for something to use as an insult. That was until his eyes turned into dark molten silver I had never seen before. I felt my heart beat quicken at the new smoldering look, I only wished I knew what it meant. I arched one dark eyebrow at him as I felt my body begin to react to him, my breath coming in a shallow huff. _I was NOT getting turned on by Malfoy of all people! Now, I think, is a good time to leave. _I thought as I jumped to my feet suddenly, a crooked smile planted firmly on my lips as I noticed Malfoy's look changed back to the cool emotionless mask.

"It's been…interesting, Malfoy. I'll be seeing you, enjoy the ride." I said, giving him a small nod before quickly leaving to find Ron and Hermione in a compartment with Neville and Luna. I sat by the window and stared out of it, ignoring all the attempts of my friends to get me involved in the conversation, or Hermione's attempts to ask me what was wrong. I would just smile and tell her it was nothing then I would turn back to the window.

I just couldn't seem to get that look out of my head, and it continued to occupy my thoughts until we started towards the carriages that would take us to Hogwarts. I saw Malfoy sitting alone, again, in a carriage and decided to lead the others to the one in front of him. Why did I feel the need to keep him in my line of vision? _I'm being ridiculous! That's it; I'm ignoring him for the rest of the evening. Surely if I don't start paying attention to the stories being told around me, I'm going to be accused of being depressed or inattentive to my friends or something ridiculous like that. _So I turned to Ron and Hermione, focusing on their story, which I was noticing to be quite funny. Slowly I began to relax, laughing freely, forgetting about Malfoy and his strange new openness. That was until we came up the school doors and glanced at the carriage behind theirs to discover Malfoy watching him another form of intensity he couldn't pinpoint. It made me stop to watch him carefully again as he stared unblinking at me. Maybe he was just so deep in thought that he didn't realize he was staring. It was kind of funny to think of it that way, and I wondered how long it would take him to snap out of it. Then again, could he be planning something…maybe he wasn't so different. Maybe he came back to Hogwarts for some evil purpose to fulfill. _Here I go, being ridiculous again, hmmm…curiouser and curiouser ._

I watched as Malfoy snapped out of his daze, his eyes widening slightly as they met mine before he flushed prettily again before quickly walking past me towards the school, his head down refusing to meet my gaze as I watched him leave before I followed.

Besides the glance from Malfoy as he entered the great hall after me, though I had no idea how I managed to pass him maybe he stopped at the loo, the rest of the evening went by quite quickly. I enjoyed the meal immensely, considering I had only had my cooking to enjoy during the summer. Staying at Grimmauld Place had its benefits, but a loyal, cooking house elf was not one of them. Kreacher was still determined to not help me in any way, unless it had anything to do with improving the _"noble house of Black"_ itself. I didn't mind though, I was just happy to be away from staying at the Dursley's.

I gave a yawn as I waited patiently with the rest of the "Eighth years" for McGonagall to lead us to our new dorm. Yes, I had privileged information, I had heard from the Headmistress herself that she would be planning this. I understood what she was trying to do, even if I didn't think it would work out as well as she seemed to think it would, but who was I to argue with her? She had reassured me that I would have good bunk mates, and I trusted her to keep her word. That was until Malfoy walked into the room.

'_That sneaky…_'I had a feeling McGonagall planned this, she had to have known that putting Malfoy in the same room with Ron was a disaster waiting to happen. Then again, she probably also knew that Neville and I could easily calm him. I glanced at Ron to gage his reaction to Malfoy's presents, his face had grown pale and his mouth gaped open like a fish. Well, shock was better than anger. I looked back at Malfoy who looked like he wasn't sure if he should turn and run, or continue into the room. I could see his eyes flicking over to me every few seconds before he took a deep breath, standing tall before he walked over to the large four-poster directly across from mine. He then proceeded to pull off his outer robes. I tried not to watch him as I pulled some dark green pyjama bottoms from my trunk before slowly unbuckling my belt to remove my trousers. I couldn't understand why I was feeling so uncomfortable undressing when more than half the room consists my former roommates in the Gryffindor tower. _I couldn't be because of Malfoy, of course…because it was just Malfoy. _I glanced over and noticed he had undressed fully and had already slipped into his bed, I couldn't tell if he was wearing anything to bed or not. _Why would I even want to know something like that? _Quickly I let my trousers drop, the belt making a loud clank against the floor, with a wince I glanced up to see both Ron and Neville minding their own, apparently not noticing the loud noise. I then glanced over to Malfoy, his eyes burning into me before he quickly pulled his covers up to cover his face. I felt my entire body flush as I pulled my pyjamas on and slid into bed. I had a feeling this was going to be either a very interesting, or a very uncomfortable new arrangement. I sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter, I don't think I could handle it. I looked up to see Malfoy sitting up and looking around the room, his bare chest glowing in the light of the flickering fire. I quickly removed my glasses, figuring a blurry half naked lump was a lot easier to look at. I didn't need to notice how Malfoy's skin had an other-worldly glow to it, or how his muscles rippled under his skin as he moved. I quickly pulled my blankets up over my head, hoping to hide the redness in my face, as well as my growing erection. _This is bollocks; I am __**not**__ attracted to Malfoy! Far from it actually, I just haven't had a good shag in a very long time. Nor a good wank for that matter._

As if he read my thoughts Malfoy decided to take that moment to make an announcement. He cleared his throat before speaking softly, though I could still hear the seriousness in his voice.

"I only have one request if I'm going to be stuck in this room with the lot of you Gryffindor's…." he looked at each of us with a small cheeky smile. Then levelled his gaze at me, by that time I had pulled my covers down to look across at him while he spoke.

"…If you insist on wanking, _please_ for the benefit of us all remember to put up a strong silencing charm." He then glanced towards Ron and Neville and with shudder he added "I really could go my entire life without hearing any of you calling anything out in orgasmic bliss." Once again his eyes met mine, before a shark like grin grossed his face. "Well, at least most of you…" I had to strain to hear his last words and I was quite certain the others hadn't, I wasn't even sure I heard him right. _He couldn't possibly be insinuating…nah, I must have heard him wrong. He was probably just being an arse. _

"That's sick Malfoy…" Ron mumbled from where he was bent, looking through his trunk.

"Yes, it is Weasley, quite disgusting actually. The Very thought of hearing you calling out Grangers name is making me feel as if I might lose my supper."

Ron's face went through three shades of red, making his hair blend into a solid wall of colour.

"Just sod off, Malfoy!" he grumbled before flopping onto his bed, pulling the curtains closed around him.

"Don't forget the silencing charms, Weasley." Malfoy called in a sing-song voice. Another thing I've never heard from him, was he actually teasing Ron in a playful way? Not that it was the best idea to tease him at all. Ron was overly sensitive to being teased at the best of times, never-mind by someone he hated. Everything said by Malfoy would be like the cutting of a knife to Ron. He wouldn't be able to hear the light hearted tone in Malfoy's voice. Actually, I was surprised I had even heard it. I smiled at Malfoy before lying back down to sleep.

"G'night, Malfoy." I whispered so only he could hear me. He looked over at me in shock, not saying anything, and for a moment I thought he was just going to ignore me.

"G'night, Potter…" the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly as if he was trying to hold back a larger smile. "…sweet dreams." He added before dousing the light and closing his curtains with a small flick of his wand.

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	3. Pranks and Snakes

**A/N: Wow! I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update this! I hope I didn't lose interest! I've had a lot of family stuff going on, plus I moved and didn't have internet for a while. Anyway, I should be back on track with the updates. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a filler...but i think you will still enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3**

This last month has gone by so agonizingly slow; it probably didn't help that it poured rain the entire time, either. Everything, including classes meant to be taken outside, was cancelled due to flooding in most areas around school. It seemed that even the weather charms around the school weren't strong enough to hold back that much rain. Now it was supposed to be the first Hogsmeade weekend and even that was being postponed until the rain subsided.

I tried my best to keep myself busy, keeping to my own business the last few weeks; hoping to avoid anything like what went on last week, since that was an utter disaster.

It was late and everyone had gone off to bed, I still sat up, curtains drawn a small orb of light floating above me. I sat back pushing my book aside, a small flick of my wand and the orb shrank then disappeared. I looked about the room as I slipped past the curtains around my bed; just to be sure all were still asleep. I noticed the curtains drawn around Potter sleeping, I wondered briefly if he was taking my _silent wank_ advice since I noticed he rarely slept with his curtains drawn. I felt my face flush at the image that flowed through my mind, Potter's hand slipping beneath the duvet, slowly pulling himself off, his brow slick with sweat, his lips parting in a soft moan of pleasure.

Shutting my eyes tight, I willed my mind to think about other things; the ball of warmth pooling at the bottom of my stomach descending towards my groin, was not helping matters. I turned my gaze over to the window that overlooked the Quidditch pitch, watching as the moon light created shapes and shadows over the grass and under the stands.

I let my mind drift back to thoughts of the week before…

**I lay back on my bed, glancing over to where Potter and Weasley were playing wizard's chess; to my astonishment Potter was actually winning this this time. I had watched them playing enough over the last month, and it seemed that Weasley actually had some talent with the game. Not that I would ever tell him that, it seemed no matter how civil I was with the idiot Weasel it always ended in a wand pointed at my face. In fact that's exactly what happened.**

**It was another rainy day spent inside; we were all feeling the pressure of being cooped up for so long with nothing to do. As the tables turned once again, Weasley turned out the victor in the end. **

**Potter Got up in a huff, walking over to his bed and flopping himself upon it. "I'm so bloody sick of this rain…and chess…let us play something else."**

**He glanced over to me; I continued to read as if I hadn't heard a word of his small rant.**

"**There are only so many things to be done, mate." Weasley replied as he took up a seat beside Potter, who sat up to make room for the redhead.**

"**What about a little muggle game…you know the one we played a few weeks back with the girls?" I glanced up to see a glint of something in Potters eyes, as he glanced over to me again. I wondered briefly if he was just trying to involve me in the conversation or if he was planning something a little more mischievous. I continued to read though my focus was entirely on Potter and Weasley sitting together on the bed, arms pressed together in a friendly way, it really showed how comfortable they were together. I felt a small twist of my stomach, causing a small frown to cross my brow. **_**I am not jealous of Weasley, of all people.**_

"**Really, I just don't think it will be the same without the girls." Weasley said scrunching his nose in distaste. **

"**Oh come now, it will be fun! Besides, what else is there to do? Nev, you joining?" **

**Longbottom walked out from the showers, towel in hand, rubbing his damp hair with it. "S'pose I could fancy a game of…what was it called again?"**

"**Truth or Dare," Potter offered, a large lopsided grin forming on his face. "Malfoy…"**

**Potters words trailed off as I looked up at him. To be honest, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I had no interest in playing some boring muggle game, I felt content on continuing with my reading on the proper way to pluck the feathers from a peacock, so as not to let the oils from your fingers contaminate it. It was an extra credit assignment I had received for potions, and I still needed to write my essay on the topic. Yes, Granger is not the only one who asks for such things, I'm just not as forthcoming with such information as she seems to be. Besides, what am I supposed to do when cooped up like a caged animal for weeks on end?**

**Let them make fools out of themselves with this **_**Dare or Truth**_** nonsense. Yet, here was Potter insisting that I get my head out of the books and come join them. It was really the first time he had tried to get me involved with his friends, I was quite surprised, really. Potter had been civil over the last month, and we had small conversations, nothing too deep, mostly just about the rubbish weather, Quidditch, and the assignments we were working on for the classes we had together. We never spoke outside our own room though, especially not in front of his friends. I wasn't sure if it was because **_**he**_** was worried what other people would think, or if he noticed **_**I**_** deliberately avoided **_**him**_** when he was surrounded with Gryffindor's, and decided to just leave me be.**

**As much as I always spoke, walked, and even stood with confidence, it was all complete bollocks. It really came down to lacking the confidence to just walk into the midst of them and join the conversation. I was disgusted with myself. Before the war I could have just walked in the midst of them and said anything. Though, now that I think about it, it most likely would have been barbed insults that rolled off my tongue, not friendly words. That, I think, was the real issue; I had no idea what to say to them. That's why I mostly kept to myself, talking to the one and only other Slytherin in our common room, though I never had gotten to know him in previous years, and apparently I was an unmitigated arse to the bloke before the war and he still seemed to hold it against me, no matter how nice I was to him now.**

**I eyed Potter carefully as he grinned over at me. His bright emerald eyes peeking out at me behind his fringe, I noticed he was wearing his hair longer than he used to. I wondered if he was still trying to hide his scar, not that people would stop staring at him if they couldn't see it, they still knew it was there. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I looked back to my book instead. **

"**I'm not interested in participating in such a childish display, Potter." I replied, lifting my eyes slightly from the book to look at him again. I didn't feel I could meet his eyes completely, I didn't want Potter to see how truly uncomfortable I felt with the idea of playing a game I had never heard of. Never-mind the name, it sounded a bit dodgy all on its own. **

"**What's wrong Malfoy, afraid we will find out some shocking fact about you, like whom you secretly fancy, or something as equally interesting?" Potter asked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. I couldn't help but grin at the boy when he looked at me like that. **_**Hmmm, a secret fancy, that's exactly what I'm worried about.**_** I thought, glancing back down at my book, attempting to hide the redness on my cheeks.**

"**Yeah, or like your desire for the intimate company of Hippogriffs" Weasley mumbled, I choose to ignore the comment, but Potter seemed to be irritated by it, if the sharp elbow to Weasley's ribs was anything to go by. **

**I gave a long drawn out sigh as I closed my book and dropped it onto the bed. He continued to watch me with a crooked grin as I left my place on my bed to sit with him on his. Longbottom sat on Weasley's bed that sat directly beside Potters with barely the width of two people standing side-by-side between them. Weasley rubbed his ribs, shooting a glare at me as he moved from Potter's side to sit beside Longbottom.**

**I smiled slightly at Potter as he clapped me briefly on the back before turning to the two Gryffindor's across from us. "Alright, who's going first? Oh, Umm…have we all played before?" he looked to me for a moment, I felt the need to hold back that information, but thought better of it. Who knows if there was some rule I should be aware of? If I claimed to know how to play, I may end up making a complete twazik of myself in the long-run. I gave him a slight shake of my head, sending strands of hair into my eyes; I pushed them back with one hand and looked on as Potter's tongue darted out to wet his lips before he jumped into the explanation of the game. **_**Hmmm, I'll lick your lips for you…**_** I thought briefly as my gaze lingered on them as he spoke. **

"**So you understand now, Malfoy?" **

**I looked up to see Potter looking at me knowingly. **_**Oh bollocks, what did he say… something about speaking the truth? Could he tell I wasn't listening? **_

"**I'm not daft, Potter. It sounds easy enough." **_**I hope,**_** I thought as I looked down my nose at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to the other boys.**

"**Alright Ron, you go first so Malfoy can get the hang of it."**

"**Hold on, why must **_**I**_** go first, he should be the one to go in order to **_**get the hang of it" **_**Weasley replied with a scowl.**

**"Oh come now, Ron. I went first when it was your first time playing… now, Truth or Dare?"**

**Weasley scowled at me again, I could care less if he thought this my fault when clearly Potter was the one pressuring him to go.**

"**Fine, Truth…nothing to intense will ya mate? Let's start off small and work our way to the big stuff this time." Potter laughed, shaking his head slightly.**

"**No way, Ron, we went easy on you last time." Potter paused, tilting his head in thought for a moment before a shark like grin spread across his face. I blinked a few times, the look seemed so natural, yet so out of character. His eyes flashed with a mischievous glint, reminding me of a kitten who's about to pounce on your feet as you walk by. **

"**Is it true…you used to sleep with a likeness of the Chudley Cannons Keeper until your third year of Hogwarts?" I felt my eyes go round as I glanced to Weasley's red face as he attempted to sputter and answer.**

"**That's a load of codswallop, that is!" Though, the colour of his face seemed to say otherwise. **

"**Are you sure, mate? Do we need to do the truth detecting spell we used when we played with Seamus?" I didn't think Weasley's face could get any more red, but apparently I was mistaken. Longbottom snickered behind his hand as we all waited for a reluctant answer from the redhead.**

**Weasley's face fell into his hands pausing for a moment before he mumbled his answer. I leaned in slightly to hear him.**

"**Yes…yes it's true." The rest of us burst into laughter around him. I couldn't believe it; this was quite the bit of blackmail I had on the despised Gryffindor. I stored the information for a later date and waited while Longbottom pat Weasley on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Your turn, mate" His voice filled with amusement.**

**Weasley seemed to pull himself together rather quickly, and turned his own mischievous grin on me. I paled; I really didn't want to go next, never-mind answering any questions his small brain could think of.**

"**Malfoy, Truth or Dare…" I weighed my options for a moment; I didn't exactly know what was fully involved with choosing dare, but I felt it might be a safer bet then going through revealing any mortifying secrets about myself….I was wrong.**

"**I **_**dare**_** you to…walk through the common room….completely starkers!" Potter looked over at Weasley with wide eyes.**

"**Oh, come off it, Ron…."**

"**No Harry, if **_**Malfoy **_**wants to play, then he has to do it, those are the rules."**

**I stared blankly at Weasley from where I sat; I hadn't really expected anything less from him, really. I wasn't worried about it either; little did he know I was extremely comfortable with my body. Alright, maybe I was a **_**little **_**nervous….not that I would **_**ever**_** admit it.**

"**You don't have to do that, Malfoy." Potter said turning to me "You are allowed to skip on, and they can't ask you the same again."**

**I gave a small shrug and got to my feet. I stepped around to the other side of the bed so that I was a little closer to the door; I then turned back to Potter and started to pull my jumper up over my head. Tossing it at Potter, I gave him a small smirk as it smacked him square in the face. "I said I was willing to play, its fine. Besides I'm completely comfortable in my skin."**

**I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Potter as I slowly unbuttoned my shirt. This was to be the first time he saw me naked, and I couldn't help but feel like it was a little special, current company excluded. **_**What am I even thinking? Likely the last thing he wants to see, never crossed his mind, I'm sure. He's probably not even interested in blokes. **_**Though as I undressed I noticed his eyes watching me carefully, I couldn't help the flush that coloured my cheeks as I pulled the last few buttons open and slipped the shirt from my shoulders. By my sheer force of will I kept my fingers from shaking as I worked my trousers, from my belt through my button to my zipper, Potters eyes following my hands. I hooked my fingers onto the waist, pausing a moment to watch Potter a moment. My pause must have brought him out of his thoughts because after slow blinking his eyes met mine. **

**I raised one eyebrow at him curiously, causing his face to turn as red as Weasley's hair, before he quickly turned away. I gave a small snort and let my trousers fall to the floor and stepped out of them. ****I wasn't quite sure what to make of that look from Potter, but clearly now was not the time to ask. I started to walk towards the door until I heard Weasley clear his voice behind me.**

"**I said starkers, Malfoy…that means the pants too."**

"**Hmm, Weasel…I didn't realise you were that egger to catch a glimpse of my bits." I said with a smirk turning to face all three boys and almost bursting into laughter at the gaping fish-like look on Weasley's face.**

"**I- that's not what I.." **

**I cut Weasley off with a shake of my head "It's alright, I won't tell Granger you're a bender…." I tried to look sincere, as if I was only considering him, though it was very hard as he looked like he was about to leap across the room and strangle me.**

"**I. am. not. bent!" He replied through clenched teeth. **

"**Oh sure, sure…whatever you say." I said with a nod before hooking my finders under the waistband of my black silk pants, and pushed them slowly down. My eyes flashed over to Potters red face as he attempted to look everywhere else except me, and when he did look at me it looked ask if he his neck might snap with the effort of not looking past my shoulders. With a broad grin on my face I turned to the door and walked out, I could hear the footsteps behind me as they followed me to the common room. I guess to make sure I followed through with my dare. I looked back at Potter who was directly behind me, his eyes snapped up to meet mine. **_**Was he just looking at my arse? **_**I wondered briefly before I stepped out into the open room. Suddenly I felt a bit of a cool shiver wash over my body, as if someone just poured a glass of ice water over my head. With a slight shiver I looked down to notice a well-placed glamor over me so that whoever looked wouldn't be able to say for sure if they say anything or not. I looked back to see Potters empty hand fall back to his side. **_**Sneaky Potter, non-verbal and without your wand.…**_** I glanced to the other two blokes, neither Longbottom nor Weasley were paying attention. I would have to remember to ask Potter how long he had been able to do wand-less magic, and what other spells he could pull off. I felt quite surprised at the fact he could do any, and couldn't help but snort at the humor in him being able to do more. **_**Surely this was a bit of a rarity, I can only do one or two myself, and those are fairly simple.**_

**I Looked back to the full common room, I would think about why Potter was attempting to preserve my dignity later, for now, I would attempt to bring some life into this dull room. Standing straight and proud I waltzed into the room, looking from student to student, nodding a greeting here and there. I then spotted Granger sitting across the room with her nose in a book. **_**Let's make this a little more interesting shall we?**_

**Taking long deliberate steps I crossed the common room fairly quickly, stopping beside Granger's chair. By this time she had noticed the new, more uncomfortable bout of silence that came over the room, she looked up with wide eyes and flushed cheeks as I walked towards her. I made sure to focus my eyes on her warmly, and then let my tongue dart out to slowly slide across my bottom lip. This made her shift uncomfortably, her eyes briefly following the length of my body before she went back to her book. Though I could tell by her blank gaze she wasn't reading it. **

**Once I was standing before her, I bent to pick up a book that I happened to leave on the table earlier that afternoon. "Hullo, Granger….you look lovely this evening." I whispered before straightening up again, leaving her gapping at me. **

**The gapping continued with the three blokes I passed on my way back to the room, they didn't follow right away, and I wondered how shocked Weasley was to see his girl sitting there all hot and bothered. I laughed out loud once I was alone in the dorm room once again. I then pulled on my clothes and lay to relax on Potters bed while I waited for them to return. **

**I could hear angry muffled voices and I wondered briefly if Weasley had found out that Potter cast that glamor on me. As the voice got louder I sat up slightly, propping myself on my elbows. Within the next moment Weasley burst into the room.**

"**You bloody twat, what did you say to her?"**

**It took me a moment to register what he was talking about, then a smiled innocently up at him, lifting my arms up to lay my head against them in a casual posture.**

"**Just relax, Ron. She told you, it was nothing. Why won't you just take it for what it is?" Potter said with pleading eyes, Longbottom tailing behind slightly, he quickly moved to Weasley's side, a nervous glint in his eye. I could tell he didn't like being on any side of Weasley's quick temper; and would, if he could, avoid this situation completely by leaving the room as fast as his feet could carry him. I snort inwardly at the idea of anyone being afraid of Weasley, as I watch Longbottom take his place firmly beside the ginger, his decision to stay clear.**

"**No! The ferret said something, and I want to know what it was. Did you see the look on her face, Harry? She could hardly talk about it. You know how she was before…." Weasley trailed off. Looking to be deep in thought for a moment and I thought for a moment, his eyes glazing over as his focus was cast somewhere behind me. He then slowly turned to face me again, and I could see the anger in his eyes. It made me slightly nervous. I blinked a few times then let the **_**Malfoy Mask**_** take over again. Lifting my face slightly I looked down my nose at him, and let out a soft condescending chuckle.**

"**What Weasel? Did your little girlfriend like what she saw? Are you worried that she will discover how disgusted she is with the thought of red hair and freckles? Cause I can't say I would blame her, especially if your entire body is covered in such a display." I snarl, making a show of shuddering at the very thought of it. **

**I guess retrospectively, I should have known when to stop. Wasn't I supposed to be working on turning over a new leaf? Didn't that mean not pushing people to their limit, including Weasley? I knew that I was crossing the line, but I couldn't seem to stop myself, the words just pouring from my lips. I briefly saw the look on Weasley's face turn from anger to blinding rage. That's when he lunged at me. He moved faster than I ever thought he possibly could, his fists brutally coming into contact with my face. I tried to put my hands up to block him, but it was too late. **

"**Ron! Ron, stop leave him be! It's Malfoy for merlin's sake; you know Hermione doesn't care about him!"**

**Weasley stopped hitting me, and for a moment I took a deep breath thinking it was over. That's when my eyes met willow as his wand pointed in between my eyes. My heart stopped and I held my breath, looking up at him with wide eyes. Well, one wide eye as my right was slowly starting to swell and bruise. **

"**Give me one good reason I shouldn't hex your bloody bollocks off?" Weasley asked in a low menacing voice.**

**I look at his with wide eyes, my mouth opening and closing in unattractive and undignified manner, definitely not very Malfoy like. My Father would have been ashamed of me.**

**Pushing that thought to the back of my mind I try to think of the best way to get myself out of this awkward situation. Weasley straddling my waist as he looms threateningly above me, I realize the words I say next could change many things, not only my relationship-or lack thereof- with Weasley, but also with the rest of my dorm mates. **

**Swallowing my pride, I take a deep breath and clear my throat slightly before speaking softly, for I know from former experiences; when faced with an enraged psychopath, or Weasley in this case, it is best to speak in soft tones to encourage a feeling of calm.**

"**Weasley…I-I'm sorry." I say with difficulty, this is Weasley after all. I may be trying to overcome most of my previous prejudices, but that does not necessarily mean it will happen **_**magically. **_** Certainly doesn't mean I will **_**like**_** him or become friends with him, but cordiality is a necessity. "I merely commented on the unfortunate weather as of late." I smoothly reply, adding a slight shrug of my shoulders, hoping to convey the casualness of the situation. I am hoping that since Granger kept what I had actually said from him, then my lie will go unnoticed.**

"**See Ron, like she said, it was nothing." Potter attempts, laying a hand on his friends arm; the arm still holding the wand precariously above me. **

"**It bloody well better be!" Weasley spits the words into my face before abruptly, and violently, pushing me into the bed beneath me, before rising to his feet and leaving the room; slamming the door behind him.**

Since that day things have been a little...uncomfortable, for lack of a better word. I'm actually feeling mildly fearful for my life! Alright, that may be a slight exaggeration, but truly; that Weasel sure holds a _bloody_ grudge. And it's not the: "I'm going to glare at you and never speak to you," kind of grudge. It's the: "I'm going to hex your balls off and put venomous snakes in your bed," kind of grudge. As a matter of fact, just the other day I awoke for my morning shower, and being a creature of habit, it was precisely six in the morning. Of course, to be sure I have enough time to wash, wank (if necessary), then become the perfection that I am from day to day, all before breakfast. As father always used to tell me, "Draco, you need to take the time each morning to prepare yourself. A Malfoy is never caught unprepared nor, heaven forbid, in your night robes. You must rise with the sun; thus we improve the pleasures of the day, while tasteless mortals sleep their time away."

Though my father's words still echo in my mind, I have come to rise at this time for different reasons. I find that the moment when you first wake up in the morning is the most wonderful of the twenty-four hours. No matter how weary or dreary you may feel, you possess the certainty that, during the day that lies before you, absolutely anything may happen. And the fact that it practically always doesn't, matters not a jot. The possibility is always there.

That particular morning, I was quite right; anything did happen. In my usual morning routine, I undress, hang my towel outside of the shower stall on the far end of the long room, then turn on the water, letting it hit me directly in the face, as it is a magical temperature attuned system. By your touch it knows who you are and what your preferred temperature is.

This particular morning, as I turned the faucet on, I noticed my towel had fallen from the hook behind me. Since I turned to place it back, I managed to miss the carefully planned attack of scalding hot water that not only would have burned my face and body, but would have most likely put me in the hospital wing for the rest of the week. That was the morning I knew it would be in my best interest to be cautious when in abandoned hallways, or shower stalls for that matter.

This was part of the reason I was awake now at such a late hour. As much as I felt that Weasley enjoyed his sleep far too much to bother with me, I still could not seem to get my over-active imagination to settle down enough to sleep. Reading only helped to pass time; perusing through information was certainly more productive then staring at the curtained ceiling of my bed.

With a small sigh, I turned from the window to move back toward my bed. I had to admit; maybe I was being slightly ridiculous, not sleeping for fear to let the Weasel get the better of me. I decided that a stroll around the grounds was something I could use right at this point, and I highly doubted any of my dorm mates would notice my absence. A thought came to mind; I had been meaning to practice my Animagus form. I had managed to master the transformation over the summer, mind you, I had been working on it for the last few years, but I still could not seem to hold the transformation for longer than a couple hours.

I glanced back towards the beds of each of my dorm mates; just to be sure no one noticed my change. That was the last thing that I needed, being unregistered, I'm sure Weasel would gladly take the opportunity to go straight to the ministry.

"_**Ex-Death Eater, Unregistered Animagus at Hogwarts! Are Your Children Safe?" **_

I'm sure would be the headline of the _Prophet _the next morning. I held back a disgusted scoff as I turned to leave the room, taking one last glace at Potters closed off bed as I shut the door behind me. Is it utterly pitiful of me to wish to see more of him? It seemed that after this entire Weaselbee incident, things between us have taken a turn for the worse. Well maybe not as bad as how we were before, but we were becoming more conversational.

What am I doing pouting on about _Harry bloody Potter?_ I gave my head a few thorough shakes; clearing my thoughts so that I could concentrate on changing my form. Slowly, since I was no were near and expert as of yet, I felt a slight warming sensation spread throughout my body as my limbs pulled into my body and I fell somewhat smoothly to the floor. I was always quite proud of my form; a Black Eyed Leucistic Ball Python, my white scales shining in the dull light as I moved. Being a Slytherin, well former now I suppose, I felt a slight nostalgic feeling when becoming a snake. As if it was the only part of me I could really hold on to, but even that was taken away from me when McGonagall put us all together in a new house.

I stretched out my long body, pulling myself into a striking position and swivelled a bit to take a look around. _Now where to go…I could find my way outside…_I thought before a shiver ran through my body. I had forgotten how cold everything was in this form. With that, I made my way down to the common room; a little relaxing in front of the fire would have to do until I thought of something a little more entertaining. Besides I just want to hold the form longer, not freeze my scales off.

Slowly I make my way down the stairs towards the common room, it's much easier going down then it is going up, I find. To my surprise the fire is still lit and burning brightly. Usually it is extinguished once the last student leaves the common room for the evening. Could it be that it could sense my presence even in my current state? I pondered this for a while as I make my way toward the flickering flames. The feeling of warmth flowing over my long body gave me the slightest shiver of excitement. I was always amused how the instincts of the snake came out in my mind, whether it was to search for a warm place to curl up, or to eat the occasional rodent, not that I have ever given in to that particular temptation. I shudder at the very thought of it.

I slither as close to the large fireplace as possible before I coil in on myself, my head facing the over-stuffed deep purple lounger. It was the chair I liked to lay claim on whenever I was in the common room. It was particularly comfortable and it had enough room to curl up into, or to sit a cozy couple.

I watched the chair for a moment, thinking that something wasn't quite right. If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn there was a floating hand sitting directly above the floor. It was as if someone was lying comfortably there.

_**It can't be. My eyes must be playing tricks on me.**_I hissed to myself. While saying this, the fingers of said hand twitched slightly. With my curiosity peaked, I slowly uncurled myself slithering smoothly until my small head was level with the pinky finger. I examined the hand carefully, my tongue flicking out periodically, trying my best to figure out where it could have come from. Could it be a spell left over from a prank to startle someone? I knew that it was a common occurrence among the Gryffindor's, to enjoy sending immature pranks each other's way, but this didn't seem to compare to any of the others I had seen. My snake tongue flicked out every couple seconds, tasting the air around me as well as the hand itself; I loved how I could let myself be absorbed by the instincts of my snake form. I quite often found great use in its heightened senses.

The fingers twitched slightly under my further examinations. There was something about the hand, which was most definitely male, that pulled me in. The taste of the power coursing through it, even in its relaxed state, consumed me. In a moment of weakness I pushed my head into the palm, inhaling the sweet smell of chocolate and another smell I couldn't quite put my finger on, though is seemed familiar and calming.

A small groan reached my ears and before I could pull myself back together, the figure started to move. The hand disappeared and I quickly tried to move out of the way as a socked foot headed straight for me.

_**Shit!**_ I hissed as I darted to the left, narrowly missing the foot before it was firmly placed on the floor beside me. Looking up, I felt more then saw a large bit of fabric fall to the floor. An invisibility cloak…Potter, I should have known.

_**Bloody hell Potter, damn near squashed me!**_I hissed softly as I watched him stretch out and yawn.

"What?" Potter stopped mid-stretch to look around the room. "Who's there? Who said that?" I quickly tried to slip under the lounger before Potter spotted me, I didn't think him seeing a snake in the common room would go over very well. However, just as I was slipping away I felt a shooting pain spread throughout my entire body.

_**Shit, shit, shit, shit! Oh the pain….**_ I looked back at the lower half of by body to see that the bloody stupid Gryffindor had trodden on my tail.

_**Aggg, get of my bloody tail, you ginormous fucking prat!**_

Potter looked down at me with wide eyes as I curled in on myself. The pain was getting too much and my surroundings we starting to darken. _What would happen if I passed out, would I turn back? _I didn't have much more time to worry, as the pain subsided slightly as his foot lifted.

"_**Oh bollocks, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." **_ Potter said as he knelt down to look at me. His voice and words sounded different all of a sudden. They seemed smooth and relaxing. It helped to put me at ease as the throbbing of my tail continued.

"_**Bloody big feet, step on my tail. Nearly crush me to death, stupid Gryffindor's and their big feet." **_I hissed to myself as I examined the damage to myself. I knew I would be quite bruised from at least my knees down by morning.

"_**Well aren't you a talkative little one and your language is quite extensive…how curious. Who do you belong to, so that I may return you to them unharmed."**_

I froze for a moment, before slowly turning to face the Gryffindor who was now kneeling beside me. How in the world did he just…Oh, well bloody hell…Parseltongue? How could I have not thought that part of being a snake would include the language of snakes?

Needing to test this out I cocked my head to the side, looking up into Potter's bright green orbs. _**"Y-you can understand me…" **_I hissed tentatively, hoping he had been mistaken. He had thought that after the Dark Lord was vanquished potter had lost any of his _extra abilities_, or at least that was the rumor.

"_**Well, yes…" **_Potter said with a soft smile. Potter reached out his hand to me, _**"Come on now, you can come with me for tonight, and then we can take you back to your owner in the morning."**_

I hesitated briefly; there was no reason from me not to trust Potter. It would be a hell of a lot easier for me to let him take me up the stairs, rather than risk getting caught transforming in the common room by the ever watchful paintings. Then once we were in the dorm, I will just wait until Potter falls asleep before slipping into my own bed for the night, simple as.

Before I could think any more on the topic, Potter scooped me up and started walking towards the stairs. I wriggled slightly in panic. What am I doing, what if I change back right now? That would be an awkward greeting. _"Oh, hello Potter, and you thought I was a smarmy snake before!"_

"_**Hey, don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. You will be safe with me." **_Potter's soothing voice filled my senses as he lifted me up towards his face, whispering the soft flowing words into my face. I could feel myself relax into the warm feeling of his hands wrapped around my body, the small, soft caress of his fingers calming my rapidly beating heart. My mind filled with thoughts of those hands trailing those small caresses over my human form. Would his Quidditch calloused fingers feel the same in that form as it did in this one?

"_**There now, isn't this better." **_His voice hummed softly. My head dropped onto his wrist, the lower half of my body wrapping itself subconsciously around it, tail weaving through his fingers.

Potter chuckled gently, pulling my snake body up to his chest. I gave an internal sigh at the warmth spreading through me, the relaxed pulse rate under my chin lulling me into sleep.

"_**What's your name?" **_Potter's words barely reached my ears as he whispered them into the quiet dorm, careful not to wake anyone. I lifted my head to meet the bright green gaze.

"_**What are you going on about, Potter?" **_I mumbled, briefly forgetting my place and bodily condition, until Potter's brows furrowed slightly.

"_**If I didn't know any better, I would say you were…" **_He trailed off looking towards my empty bed. My heart stopped, would this be the moment my secret was discovered? _**"You sound an awful lot like someone I know…" **_He glanced back at me. _**"Who did you say you belonged to?" **_

"_**I didn't…" **_I thought for a moment. Maybe I could use his suspicion to my benefit. While giving a reason as to why I wasn't in by bed. _**"My…Master is the one who nests in that bed." **_I say, trying to sound as 'snake-like' as possible. Though I felt like I failed miserably, it's not like I'd ever talked to a snake before. How am I supposed to know how they talked? This fact made me nervous; Potter had probably talked to so many snakes he would read right through my ruse.

Potter's eyebrows rose to hide under his fringe. _**"Really, is that so? I didn't know Malfoy had a pet…I didn't even think he liked snakes"**_

"_**Well, he likes me. Actually, I'm quite sure he is searching for me at this very moment…so you can just put me..."**_

"_**I'm not putting you anywhere." **_Potter said cutting me off mid-sentence. _**"I'm sure he will be back soon, and then I know you will be safe. I know if Neville or Ron catches you slithering around the room, they won't take too kindly to you."**_

Walking over to his bed Potter places me on his pillow before he walks to where his trunk sits at the end of his bed. _**"Do you need anything? I'm sorry I don't have anything for you to eat." **_I watch him carefully as he places his invisibility cloak in his trunk before returning to my side. He offers me his hand once again and I crawl up into it, relishing the warmth and closeness. I'm pathetic, I know, but what else am I supposed to do. I'm supposed to be a pet, and I must act as such.

Turning, Potter takes a seat on the edge of his bed, before swinging his legs up and laying his head on the pillow. He then places me on his on his chest, stroking my scales softly as he relaxes, eyes closed and breath slow and deep. My body tingles in delight at the feeling of his heart beating a rhythm underneath me. It is not long before his breathing is slow enough to indicate he has fallen asleep. I attempt to move carefully out from under his hand but it lay on him in such a way to keep me trapped.

What was I going to do? I couldn't stay here all night; I wouldn't be able to hold my form for that long…could I? Not that I had much a choice at this point anyway. Heaving a great inner sigh, I settled down to relax for the evening.

_Merlin, help me if he wakes up to find me full-size sleeping on top of him in the morning…_

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling. I tend to just write and post, and I don't have a beta. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me how you like it so far!**


End file.
